Everyday
by withhissong
Summary: A series of oneshots about Noah and Cody, the dorks in love. T for slash, R&R.
1. Rollercoaster

_Rollercoaster_

Noah may tell you that he's not scared of anything, but Cody knew better.

When Cody suggested that they go to Cedar Point for a vacation, although Noah said that he thought that was a good idea, and it would be fun, the look of fear on his face said otherwise. When Cody questioned him about it, he denied being scared of anything.

So Cody took him on the Millennium Force.

While waiting in line, Cody could only laugh as he watched the look on Noah's face as the rollercoaster flew past them. Even though it was completely obvious, Noah still wouldn't admit it. He only complained about how two hours was a waste of time for a minute and a half of rollercoaster.

When the gate opened for the couple to take their seats, however, Noah finally lost it.

"All right, I'm scared of rollercoasters!" He whispered out of fear.

Cody chuckled. "I knew it."

The rollercoaster started to go up the hill, and Noah started to have a panic attack. "There's only a lap bar here! That can't be safe!"

Cody just laughed. "You'll be fine. Millions of people ride this rollercoaster every year, and they turn out just fine."

Halfway up the hill, a single tear escaped from Noah's eye.

"Cody, if I don't survive this, I just want you to know that I love you."

Cody grabbed Noah's hand. "I love you too, but you'll live."

They reached the top of the hill, and Cody looked at Noah.

"I promise you'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

The coaster plunged toward the ground.

When they got off the rollercoaster, Noah wasn't laughing like Cody was. He wasn't crying, however.

He held Cody tight until he could calm down.

"…. You wanna ride another one?"

"…Yeah."

**A/N: R&R, por favor. :) Suggestions for the next oneshot are welcome! :D**


	2. Reunion

_Reunion_

It was that time of year again. The one Noah almost hated with a passion.

Almost.

Yup, it was the Total Drama Series Reunion Party Special, forced upon the former contestants by Chris, and televised to the entire world.

And there was only one reason Noah was looking forward to it.

It certainly wasn't because he wanted to see Lindsay try to figure out which one of us is Tyler. Even though they've been married for almost 3 years.

And it wasn't because he couldn't wait to see Izzy, psychopath extraordinaire.

Or any of them.

It was because he wanted to see the object of his affections, ever since Total Drama Island, when he "accidentally" kissed him.

Cody.

Noah always smacked himself mentally when he thought about Cody, and how he didn't tell him that he liked him while he was on the show.

Maybe even love.

Noah got out of the Boat of Losers- ah, memories. Right. - and walked up to the mess hall, where the party was.

He prepared himself to see Cody for the first time in 3 years.

He walked to the door-

Opened it-

And Cody was nowhere to be found.

_Figures._

And of course, Izzy was there, clinging to the ceiling.

"The first half has arrived!" she shouted as she fell on top of Noah.

"IZZY! What the hell are you doing?" Noah yelled angrily, as he lay pinned down to the floor, Izzy sitting calmly on his back.

"Well, duh! I know the only reason you're here! I mean, it's sooooo obvious." Izzy said triumphantly.

"Oh, do you? And, by the way, do you mind getting off of me?"

"Not yet. Good things will come to those who wait. First, we must wait for the second half."

"Second half of what?"

"You will see." Izzy said, fading into the shadows.

"Wha- how the hell did you do that?" Noah shouted angrily. 

Izzy annoyed him to no end.

As more and more campers poured in, old romances were reborn (Geoff and Bridgette really needed to get their tongues out each others throats- they could choke.), and old rivalries surfaced. (As referenced by Heather and Gwen.)

But still no Cody.

After everyone had arrived, Noah was ready to give up and accept the fact that Cody just wasn't going to show up, after all.

Of course, he showed up just then.

Noah could feel the blush rising up his face even before he began talking to Cody. Slowly, he gathered up the courage to talk to him…

…but Izzy got there first.

In a blink of an eye, she grabbed Cody by his shirt, Noah by his arm, and threw them in the kitchen, then locked it.

_This is what she meant by "second half."_ Noah thought. _Well, I could do without her "help"!_

"Er… Hi Noah." Cody said, laughing awkwardly.

"Hello."

There was a long period of silence between the two, until Izzy started pounding on the door. "I DON'T HEAR MAKING OUT!"

Noah sighed. "Better make her happy."

"Um, yeah… I guess so." Cody blushed. Noah wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a little happiness in his voice.

The two leaned in…

Closer…

And closer…

Until they heard the loud _clang _of the door slamming open, and saw the sadistic face of Chris McLean.

"Why'd you guys stop? Keep going!" Chris chuckled. "This is ratings galore!"

Cody turned an impossible shade of red, and Noah kicked Chris in the place that guys just don't want to get kicked in.

Then he destroyed all the cameras.

After he was done, the crew knew that they weren't getting a bonus for the special.

"Wow Noah… didn't know you had it in you." Cody remarked after it was over.

Noah chuckled.

"So… the door's open now."

Noah nodded. "I guess it is."

_Great._

Izzy appeared from the shadows just then. "The two halves must combine to become one whole."

"What the- Izzy, go away!" Noah shouted.

"You must combine!" She repeated before fading into the shadows once again.

"Izzy..."

"Um, Noah?" Cody said timidly from behind him.

"What? If you can't s-"

Noah was cut off by Cody pressing his lips against his.

"…Did you get that?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW, CHRIS!"

Although Cody was the only one who noticed it, Noah stood up a little straighter that day.


	3. Essay

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! This one's gonna be a Sierra bashing fic, sorry to her fans. Personally, I can't stand her. xP**

* * *

_Essay_

"All right, before we reach our next destination, I have one small beginning challenge for you."

The final 10 contestants groaned.

"You must write the top five reasons why you hate someone who has been voted off." Chris sneered.

"Any reason why this is necessary?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"Nope."

"And this is gonna be shown to the people who we wrote about?"

"Nope." Chris said, but the look on his face said otherwise.

He got many complains from all the contestants, but forced them to "write it truthfully," because apparently he "would know if they were lying."

_Better get to work,_ thought Noah.

There was many people he could write about, but there was one in particular he wanted too rant on.

_Five Reasons why I hate Sierra Valdez, by Noah Dasari_

5) She knows way too much about us.

_Stalking is wrong. But Sierra just takes it to a whole new level. I mean, she knows our dental records! Too much information. As I said, "stalker-licious."_

4) Her voice drives me freaking INSANE.

_Enough said. And she can't sing either. Not that I'm any better._

3) She stuck our team with the stupidest team name ever.

_Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot? Don't think so. Considering that she switched teams right after, and the majority of the team is male._

2) All of her goals involve Cody.

_Some of her "highlights": Marry Cody, Have kids with Cody, Grow old with Cody._

And the number one reason?

1) She's the reason Cody doesn't like me.

_Because she's going out with him, there's no way he'll notice me. When Sierra asked him out, I'd never thought he'd say yes. And yet, he did. Strange world._

_Besides, I doubt he likes men. Or me._

**Meanwhile, at the new Playa de Losers…**

"Hello, losers! You got some mail from the final 10!" Chris grinned.

"Oh, I hope got some from Cody!" Sierra shouted enthusiastically.

"Let's see… Heather, you got quite a bit, and Duncan, you got one from Courtney, and Sierra!"

"Is it from Cody?" She asked excited.

"Yes, and one from Noah."

This statement received a few snickers from the eliminated campers.

"Oh…" Sierra said, confused. "Well, let me have them!"

She read the one from Cody first, of course.

Not long after she read it, a shout could be heard from miles away.

"CODY EMMETT JAMESON ANDERSON, WE'RE THROUGH!"

* * *

**A/N: Not my best one, I know. xP I'm running out of ideas for my next oneshot. Suggestions would be nice :D Review!**


	4. Movie

**A/N: Sorry for the looong wait. I've had a writer's block, and have been just all around lazy. You guys deserve cookies for waiting this long. I promise, next update won't take so long.**

**Anyway, this one's gonna be a sad one, just warning you.**

* * *

_Movie_

It was a quiet day for Cody.

It was nice to not have a day of rushing around once in a while. For most people.

But Cody?

He hated it. It bored him to death when he had nothing to do.

Cody sighed. He was alone in the room he shared with Noah, who was driving to visit his family for the weekend, while Cody stayed behind. They had ended up at the same college, to Cody's surprise and delight. He was thrilled when he found out that they were to share a room together.

Just like in a movie, they started dating.

Of course, they had trouble from others for being a gay couple.

But to Cody, every moment was worth it.

Cody got up, and looked for a book to read. Usually, he wouldn't be caught dead reading. But maybe a bit of Noah rubbed off on him.

He had just opened the book when his phone rang.

He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey Noah." Cody began.

"Hello? Is this Cody?" A woman's voice responded.

"Yes… um, who is this?"

"I'm with the police department. Noah… has been in a car accident."

Cody went numb.

Somehow he managed to utter a "what?"

"Look, he's not in good shape. We're taking him to Red Oak Hospital."

_The hospital in Muskoka. _Thought Cody. _That's not far from here._

"We've notified his parents, and you were the next on the contacts list on his phone."

After the woman gave him the address, the phone clicked, and Cody bolted out the door.

* * *

When he arrived at the hospital, Cody saw Noah's parents in the waiting room.

They had grim faces as they caught Cody up on what had happened.

Noah had been driving through an intersection when a drunk driver sped through a red light and hit Noah's car on the driver's side.

He was in a coma, currently on life support.

Cody became numb again after Noah's parents' explanation. However, when they mentioned the room number he was in, Cody rushed to see him.

When he arrived, the room was empty.

Except for Noah.

Cody gasped when he saw what his boyfriend looked like. He was still alive, all right, but barely breathing. Bandages covered most of his body.

And, right then, Cody had a flashback.

_Cody was at Playa des Losers for the first time. He couldn't do anything, though. He was still in a full-body cast after being mauled by a bear._

_When he was pushed into the resort, everyone rushed up to him to see if he was okay._

_Well, everyone minus Noah._

_Even though he stayed behind and acted like he didn't care, Cody could tell by the look in his eyes that he was concerned for the other boy._

_But when Noah caught Cody looking at him, he gave Cody that few people got- a genuine smile._

"Okay, Noah." Cody chuckled uneasily. "Joke's over. You can wake up now."

No response.

"Noah… I know you love a good joke, this is too far."

Another flashback:

_The two were sitting next to each other at Playa des Losers._

"_Hey Noah?"_

_Noah sighed and put down the book he was reading. "What?"_

"_Have you ever wondered who decided that water was supposed to be called 'water'?"_

"_No."_

_Cody sighed. Of course not._

_Noah gave him a sideways look. "But… what is weird is that water in other languages is similar to the word aqua." He stated before picking up his book, which cause Cody to smile._

"Noah. Stop playing! It's not funny!" yelled a tearful Cody.

Still no response.

That's when Cody lost it and kissed Noah full on the lips.

And he had yet another flashback.

"_Noah. I'm bored."_

_They were in the room they shared. Noah was, unsurprisingly, reading a book, while Cody just laid upside on the bed in boredom._

_Noah sighed and put down the book he was reading, the way he always did when Cody interrupted his reading. "Well, find something to do."_

"_Hey Noah?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why do you ignore someone when they bug you when you're reading, but not me?"_

_Noah blushed. "No reason."_

"_There has to be."_

"_Nope. None at all."_

"_All right, I know you like me."_

_Cody had his reasons to believe this for a while. Now was the time to find out if he was right._

"_What? No, no I d-don't. Who t-told you this?" spoke a red-faced Noah._

"_No one. You do like me, don't you?" Cody laughed._

"_How could you th-"_

_He was cut off when Cody's lips met his._

_After a while, Cody pulled away. "Now, are you sure you don't like me?"_

"_No."_

_And they kissed again._

Cody pulled away,

And there was no response.

Cody broke into tears. He could barely hear the doctor telling him that Noah's parents agreed to take him off of life support.

_Just like in a movie. _Cody thought.

In a movie, two people met.

In a movie, they went their separate ways.

In a movie, they meet again unexpectedly.

In a movie, they began dating.

And, more often than not,

In a movie,

Someone would die.

Cody held his lover's hand for the final time, as Noah took his final breath.

Just like in a movie, Noah died.

And so did part of Cody.

* * *

**A/N: Next oneshot will be happier for sure. **

**Review :)**


End file.
